pkmnresafandomcom-20200213-history
Elmir Canled
Elmir Canled (L-murr Can-Lehd) is the first Plat character submitted to RESA. He is a Chandelure who lives in Magnolia. Appearance Elmir has a noticeably young-looking appearance for his age, which has often led people to assume him younger than he actually is. He is 6'1 in height, has a meso-ectomorphic body type, and is Caucasian in appearance. His hair is brunette, strandy, and rests in a bowl cut format on his head, which in the front, hangs down just above his eyebrows. Elmir's eyes have a unique and distinctive shape, and are a darker gold in color. Elmir typically dresses in a very casual manner without much regard for style or color. His signature outfit consists of a simple short-sleeved white t-shirt, loose-fitting long dark gray pants, and medium gray shoes, which are modeled after the design of real-world brands such as Vans. Personality Elmir is an individual that can be described as both normal and odd at the same time. He typically presents himself with a friendly, sociable, laid-back, and affable demeanor, typically enjoying socialization and making friends, but has a tendency to hinder himself by instead appearing awkward or clueless by accident. This often frustrates him and sometimes discourages him from trying. Elmir has a bit of a problem making decisions, for he thinks that he too often makes the wrong one and ends up making things worse for himself, though these are usually only for minor things. He also has insecurity and self-esteem issues, often thinking that he is inferior to other people and worthless as a person. Though he usually tries to keep himself emotionally composed around other people (to which the result varies), he can be very emotional internally and sometimes externally, and in general is sensitive and at times even emotionally vulnerable. Elmir makes an attempt to be an empathetic person, but is sometimes taken advantage of by others for this. Adding on to this, the nature of his job affects his perception outside of work, leading to him at times being more cautious than he needs to be. Elmir values fun and security, and dislikes feeling as if he is being held down and stressed out by a situation, and his emotional control will likely take a hit if such is the case. He also has a dislike for TMV because he doesn't like its rough and violent society, people who are rude upon first impression, the concept of someone flirting with him, and bars or similar atmospheres. He tends to get aggravated or emotional easily if set off, but is equally quick to cool off. In general, he is a relatively composed person, and considers himself fairly happy; circumstances would be drastically different if otherwise was true. His personality type is ESTP. History Elmir was born in the Capital to a wealthy couple who owned a large finance company. Born as the fourth sibling down in a family of six, he spent most of his early childhood interacting with them and entertaining himself in the manner a child of that age would. Before he hit his preteen years, he was an excitable and outgoing child, but he began to notice how several elements of his household situation seemed irregular. As he grew into his teenage years, he started to become more anxious and consistently upset, and even developed some behavioral issues. The lack of emotional support from his parents and their continued push for him to do more and more schoolwork, while berating him harshly for his mistakes, served to worsen it. After graduating from homeschool at eighteen, he transitioned into working for his parents' financial company instead, in the security department. At age twenty-one, he moved out along with the rest of his siblings after they won a lawsuit against their parents for child abuse, and settled in the more northern part of the capital. He spent the four years before present time adjusting to his adult life, and eventually enjoying the stability of it. Activity Elmir's application was submitted to the group the day after Plat first entered the chatroom, on March 29th, 2015. Soon afterwards, he debuted in a roleplay that was (presumably) never logged; however, nothing of substance occurred during the roleplay. Elmir has spent most of his time since introduction interacting with various other characters and taking away a few notable friends, such as Antony and his daughter Zaira, Diamant, and a developing one with Cadence. He is usually situated in the capital, but sometimes travels to other areas, typically for day trips. Elmir had a notable interaction with Callisto in the roleplay An evil and a sort-of-but-not evil meet over candy, in which she manipulates him into buying candy for him and offers him a wish. He was unsure of what to wish for, though it was implied he had ideas, and decided to think on the wish. Elmir also swapped into a Trevenant during the 2015 swap, and was part of the game of laser tag that took place during the Coulomb Technology Convention. List of Roleplays Involved In His full list of documented roleplays includes: -Do not pass go, do not collect $200, do not even think of flirting with this man -Having An Eggcellent Time -Barfights And Revelations -A hedgehog thing and a chandelier [and also a pizza too] -I smell a man... -A Light Fixture and a Low-poly Duck bond over a mutual hatred of TMV -Three dorks in a library -An evil and a sort-of-but-not evil meet over candy -A Bakery Meeting -Cadence and Elmir go to a park -Literal Tree and Ice Cream talk about the world and get philosophical -fabulous and loser part 3 -TechCon 2.5 LASER TAG -A Ceiling Cat Phonecall -Hangout Day in AV (feat. Zaira's inability to figure out Elmir's age) -Christmas Parties Are Difficult -A Ceiling Fan Trivia * The surname Canled is a rearrangement of the world Candle. Elmir's name was picked for its meaning, as it means noble in some languages. * According to fabulous and loser part 3, Elmir's favorite movie is Inside Out. * RESA is the first universe in which Elmir has managed to evolve to a Chandelure. * Elmir is deceased in his original universe. * Elmir was originally conceived as a more comedic relief and unintelligent character, but gradually transformed over the course of his development into present form. Quotes and Memes Quotes Memes Elmir was there too, he was just on the ceiling pretending to be a chandelier/Ceiling Jokes- Perhaps the most famous of Elmir memes besides Secret Abs, this meme is based on Elmir's status as a Chandelure. It is unknown who started this meme but Tea is reputable for using it. Plat also sometimes uses this meme to joke about Elmir actually being a spy for the Magnolian government who blends in with the ceiling decorations. Secret Abs- This meme originates from Myst's character Antony Laisaille, who upon learning that Elmir worked in a security job in A hedgehog thing and a chandelier [and also a pizza too], assumed that meant he had a physical-based job and must be very muscular. Myst added that he thought Elmir must secretly have abs. The ridiculous idea quickly became an ongoing meme. When Is Elmir Turning Evil?- A repeatedly asked joke question due to Elmir's canon universe origins as a villain. Sinning Chandelier Son- A phrase coined by Tea to describe Elmir's relationship to Plat. The Stick- The Stick is a wooden stake-like weapon Elmir uses in original universe to attempt murder on his other siblings. Usually joked about by Plat herself whenever violence comes up in relation to Elmir. However, a more modern version of the weapon was revealed to exist in the roleplay Hangout Day In AV. Walking Off On Elmir/Trying to Flirt with Elmir- In Elmir's second roleplay, he interacted with Teresa Wells in the nightclub portion of The Night and Day. Teresa attempted to flirt with him, to which Elmir did not pick up on. Teresa quickly grew bored of him and ended up walking away from the conversation in a very sudden fashion. The humor of the situation carried onward into becoming a meme. Not soon afterward, Elmir picked up the attention of Dicentra Kovach in I smell a man... while on a trip to the Cypress area for the annual McKinleigh Spring Celebration. Though interested in him and having a conversation for a couple minutes, she too lost interest and the conversation was mutually ended. She also attempted to invite him to go with her and Io to a bar, but he declined. References